Brothers of Justice
by Austin Seville
Summary: Five chipmunk brothers gain extraordinary powers, but will they be enough to stop the evil that threatens their home?
1. Power

Noah Jagers believed himself an unlucky soul in the early years of his life. His first home, the Blarney Forest in Ireland, burned to the ground and took with it his family and friends. Alone in the world, he trained his secret powers of sorcery, becoming the newest- and possibly last- Magus Ultimus. Using his magic, he immigrated to the United States where he was taken in by a ruddy orphanage in suburban Los Angeles.

Enrolled at Thomas Edison Elementary, the soon-to-be eight year-old began his schooling in second grade. He arrived the first day of school in some ratty clothes provided to all the kids at the orphanage. Obviously poor, the blonde, green-eyed chipmunk was picked on by many of the school's bullies. He suffered for almost three hours before lunch came around, and with it, recess. Thankfully, it was here that his life would change forever.

Despite trying to play by himself, a couple of bullies targeted him and began pelting him with a flurry of poorly-worded insults. Suddenly, a group of four chipmunks appeared, led by one of average height with bright, blue eyes. He wore a red hoodie with two yellow stripes on each arm and a giant 'A' on the front. This was paired with faded, black jeans, a white shirt and red sneakers. He seemed to be well known amongst the other students.

To the red-clad boy's right stood a shorter, green-eyed 'munk clad in a green hoodie, khaki pants and green sneakers. He was a bit on the chubby side, but pulled off the look surprisingly well. Standing opposite him was a tall 'munk with gray-blue eyes aided by a pair of round, blue glasses. He wore a blue, plaid, button-up shirt with a black shirt beneath it, along with black jeans and a pair of white and blue sneakers.

Another, shorter 'munk stood timidly behind the tall one, with gray-blue eyes of his own. He wore a black and orange, motocross-style jacket, a pair of baggy, black cargo pants with orange stitching, and black, white and orange, DC skate shoes. Noah had heard some vague rumors about the boys, one being that the orange-clad boy rode a dirt bike to school. The others, living up to their popularity and wealth, arrived in a black limousine.

"Hank Slater, what have I told you about picking on the new kids?" the leader growled, "His being a chipmunk just makes it worse. Get outta my sight!" The bullies fled with speed they scarcely knew they had, at which point the orange-clad boy stepped out of hiding. While the leader kept watch, the second-shortest chipmunk approached Noah. Trying to dry his tears, the young orphan wiped his cheeks with the sleeves of his Green Lantern hoodie.

"Hi, my name's Austin," the orange-clad boy introduced himself, "What's yours?" It took a moment for the shorter boy to find the courage to respond.

"Noah..." he murmured. Austin smiled, trying to avoid unnerving the boy any further.

"Sorry you had to deal with those bullies, Noah," he apologized, "Why don't you come play with my brothers and I? You won't get any trouble with us around." Noah considered the invitation for a moment, and finally agreed.

"...okay." For the rest of recess, Austin, Noah, and the green-clad chipmunk- introduced as Theodore- played together while the other two brothers- Alvin and Simon- shot some hoops nearby. The boys really hit it off, and soon found themselves playing together after school. The other boys' mom even invited Noah over, and he was quite impressed by their luxurious home. After a quick tour, the five chipmunks surrounded the family Nintendo 64.

Super Smash Bros. was the game of choice for an hour or so, and then Theodore requested Mario Party 2. However, as Alvin went to insert the cartridge, he missed the slot and caused the game to slip across the back of the console. He then lost his grip, the cartridge slipping through a hole meant for cords and falling to the floor behind the entertainment center. SImon sighed, glaring at his suddenly clumsy older brother.

"Just great, Alvin," he grumbled, "I'll go get mom, since there's no way any of us can reach it." Noah raised a hand.

"Leave it t' me, lads," he spoke. He raised a hand, and levitated the game out from behind the large furnishing as if using the Force. The others gasped.

"What are you, psychic?" Austin questioned, shocked. Noah shook his head.

"No such 'ting as real psychics," he retorted, "The word you're looking for is sorcerer." The other boys were shocked.

"I'd say I don't believe it, but… I just saw it…" Simon sputtered. Theodore was speechless.

"Amazing…" Alvin spoke, awestruck. Noah rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by all the attention.

"I'm glad you guys like it, but please keep it a secret," he requested. The other boys nodded.

"We will, promise," Simon replied. Finally, the group's focus was turned to Mario Party, and the afternoon seemed to pass by in a flash. Soon it was dinner time, and Noah was starting to wonder when he'd be going back to the orphanage. As he followed the others towards the dining room, Vinny herded them into the hall bathroom to wash their hands. Pulling her aside, the young orphan decided to use the opportunity to ask about his eventual return.

"Not to be rude, Mrs. Seville, but it's getting late," he asked, "When are you taking me back to the orphanage?" Vinny's eyes widened in shock, a hand covering her mouth.

"I thought I told you boys already, but it seems I forgot!" she answered, "Come to the table, I have an announcement to make." Noah became increasingly curious as they headed into the dining room; Vinny immediately getting the other boys' attention. "Kids, I have some exciting news: we've adopted Noah!"

The irishmunk gasped in shock; this would change everything.

* * *

Later that night, Noah found himself in a bit of a predicament. While now adopted, he still wore his old clothes from the orphanage, he was in need of a shower among other things, and he had no idea where he'd be sleeping. Night had eluded his focus for a while, because he had been so absorbed in playing around with his new brothers. Standing worried and alone in the hallway at the top of the stairs, he silently debated his course of action.

"Noah? Oh you poor thing, no one told you?" Mrs. Seville now stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her youngest son apologetically. "You're rooming with Theodore, dear; we've got it all set up. He'll help you get settled in." Noah nodded and headed down the hall, forgetting that he had no idea where the boys' rooms were. He had spent most of his time in the game room, so he wasn't yet familiar with the house's layout.

Entering the first bedroom he came to, he stumbled upon a rather surprising scene. Alvin, Austin and Simon sat within the room, their legs dangling from their respective beds while they played a video game. The eldest brother sat atop a twin size, red, racecar bed, while the other two shared a tall, wooden, queen. Nothing much would have come of this, were it for for the three chipmunks' unusual and unexpected attire.

The boys wore t-shirts in their signature colors- red, orange and blue- but no pants. What was truly surprising, however, was their atypical choice in undergarments. Each of the three eight year-olds was taped snugly into a white diaper trimmed in their signature color. Only Austin was mildly embarrassed, however; the other two brothers remaining calm. Noah, on the other hand, was quite flustered after walking in on the trio.

"If you're looking for Theo's room, it's another door down," Alvin spoke up, "He'll be waiting for ya." Noah rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I am, but now I'm a wee bit curious," he asked, nervous, "What's with the, uh… diapers?" The last word came out barely louder than a whisper, but it was heard loud and clear. Immediately, Simon's gaze sharpened.

"While Alvin and I will readily admit that we have bedwetting problems, Austin…" he paused, "Well, he's a bit more sensitive about it." The orange-clad chipmunk looked to his eldest sibling, sending a silent message. Alvin gave a half nod, then turned his gaze to Noah.

"He's going to tell you why he wears 'em, but you'd better not laugh," he warned, "There will be consequences." Noah quickly nodded in acceptance, holding up his right hand.

"I promise not to, sorcerer's honor," he replied. Austin took a deep breath.

"I was born with a minor spinal cord deformity," he explained, "It's weakened the connection between my brain and bladder, so I can't always make it to the bathroom in time." Noah stifled a gasp.

"I'm sorry, Austin," he apologized, "That sounds terrible." Austin managed a weak smile.

"It's okay, at least the diapers are comfy," he admitted. Simon ruffled his brother's hair.

"That's the spirit," he responded. Noah grinned in amusement.

"Yeah; I'm glad you enjoy 'em, Austin," he added, "G'night guys."

"Night!" the three boys replied in unison. Noah headed down the hall, looking skyward on the way to his new bedroom. Silently, he thanked God for blessing him with an amazing family and a bright future.


	2. Chaos

The week after Noah was adopted happened to be spring break, and Dave- the boys' father- had arranged for the triplets to perform at a popular amusement park. The whole family flew out on Monday, and the show was scheduled for Wednesday afternoon. The trip was fairly uneventful, up until the morning before the concert. The five, chipmunk boys were checking out the park from the staff-only areas and came upon a new, unopened attraction.

Whatever it was, it had been titled 'Frankenstein's Castle' and there appeared to be lights on inside. The boys might have passed it up indifferently, were it not for Alvin.

"Hey, that looks interesting," he pointed out, "An unopened attraction with lights on inside. I wonder what's going on?" The others shrugged, and Simon stifled a groan as Alvin headed for the large, faux stone structure. Alvin climbed over a barricade and began scaling a wall, the others hesitantly following in his footsteps. Eventually, they gathered around an empty windowsill lacking any sort of glass.

"Woah!" Alvin cried, losing his balance as Theodore tried clumsily to join him and Noah on the sill. Austin and Simon, still clinging to the wall, watched in horror as Alvin fell downwards into the room. Theodore ran a hand over his face; he was such a klutz sometimes. Alvin, on the other hand, tumbled right into the middle of the attraction. As he climbed groggily to his feet, he was grabbed by a large, green hand. Turning, he came face to face with a monster.

"Heaven's pearly gates! It's Frankenstein's monster!" Noah gasped. Alvin backed away from the monster, unknowingly nearing the attraction's exit.

"Vat are you vaiting for? Attack him!" a thick-accented voice cried. A white-haired man in a lab coat was seen across the room, shaking his fist. The monster bore down on Alvin, who managed to pull open the exit as he retreated.

"Come on, you don't have to do this!" he pleaded, "We can get away from him!" The monster seemed to contemplate this for a moment, and then- shockingly- walked out the door. Alvin started to follow it, but was grabbed by the scientist. The furious, old man strapped the young chipmunk to the very table he had used to create the monster. Noah wanted to intervene. but it was too risky. Force-feeding Alvin a potion, the man grasped a large lever.

"This will teach you to make a fool of me!" he cried, throwing it. Alvin was shocked with a massive jolt of electricity; the mad scientist stopping only after ten, excruciating seconds. As the voltage finally stopped, Alvin's body went completely limp. There was no restraint left in his brothers; SImon barging in as Noah used magic to restrain the doctor. Austin joined his brother in removing the red-clad chipmunk's bonds, setting him free.

"Pick him up, let's get outta here!" Noah ordered. Alvin's two saviors began to carry him outside, Theodore heading out in front of them as Noah released the doctor. Soon, the five boys were outside, where Frankenstein's monster was waiting. Before anyone could say a word, Alvin began convulsing. Caught by surprise, his two brothers dropped him as he underwent a startling transformation.

The Alvin the brothers knew and loved disappeared, replaced by an insane monster. No longer a mere chipmunk, this hellspawn resembled a Looney Tunes character come to life! It immediately began rampaging through the park, using super strength and the ability to create items out of thin air. The four remaining boys were shocked and horrified, and immediately wanted to stop the chaos.

"Maybe I can create an antidote out of the food here!" Simon suggested. Noah cut him off.

"Don't worry, Simon," he promised, "I can do more for him than that. You three deal with Frankie, here." Summoning an oaken staff, Noah used his magic to fly off after Alvin. In the meantime, Austin and Simon accompanied Theodore as he attempted to find Frankenstein's monster a job at the amusement park. Soon, Noah had tracked down his eldest brother.

"Now… how shall I go about this?" he pondered. After a moment, he had an idea; what if he could restore Alvin's mental control and allow him to use this form at will? Such power could be useful in the right situation. His mind made up, Noah cast a spell that freed Alvin from the potion's control. The red-clad chipmunk remained in the zany, cartoon form, but- with the help of another spell- was able to change back at will.

"Jeeze... my head is throbbing…" he moaned. Noah put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're alive after what that crazy scientist did to you," he remarked. Alvin gave a nod.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner for sure," he admitted, "Come on, let's find the others." The two extraordinary boys headed off into the park, and managed to rendezvous with the others a few minutes later. By then, Theodore had already dealt with the monster, landing it a job as an entertainer. Finally, the five chipmunks made it to the triplets' show, and not a moment too soon. Fans filled the amphitheater, ready for a spooky concert.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore wasted no time in donning their monster-themed attires and getting their instruments. Meanwhile, Austin and Noah prepared all the lighting and special effects they would use during the show. As everything came together in the last moments before the show, the five brothers peeked out at the bright-eyed kids in the audience. After all the chaos they had experienced, they wished life could always be so peaceful.


	3. Lunacy

After a crazy spring break, the Seville family returned home to find that a new neighbor had just moved in next door. Vinny was quick to gather her boys and bring over a small housewarming gift. As it so happened, a single person had moved into the quaint, little house next door. He was a tall, caucasian man, with reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, and a strange obsession with wolves. His name was Lawrence Talbot.

Though a bit strange, nothing came of this new development until later that night, when Alvin awoke screaming. Clad in only his red nightshirt and diaper, he nearly fell out of bed because he'd come to with such a start. Austin and Theodore somehow slept through the noise, but Simon and Noah were roused by their brother's screams.

"You alright, Al?" Simon asked, looking him over worriedly. Alvin took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," he promised. Noah was not so sure.

"What was it about?" he questioned. Alvin sighed.

"Werewolves," he admitted, "I think it's because of our new neighbor, Mr. Talbot. He creeps me out." Simon raised an eyebrow.

"Odd, but it makes sense," he commented. Noah nodded in agreement.

"I can help with that, Alvin," he added, "I know a spell that clears the mind and prevents nightmares." His red-clad brother let out a sigh.

"Let's go for it, then," Alvin replied, "Otherwise I may not get any sleep tonight." Noah nodded and began to chant in Gaelic. Even Simon was unable to translate the words that surrounded Alvin in a white aura.

"There, no more bad dreams tonight," Noah promised, "Good night." Alvin smiled.

"Thanks Noah; good night." Alvin turned to his bespectacled brother. "Good night, Simon."

"Good night, Alvin."

* * *

Despite all the talk of werewolves, no one took notice of the full moon looming over California that night. As the five boys headed for school the next day, Theodore was held up leaving the house. His four siblings went ahead of him down the street, but still well in view of the house. As the green-clad chipmunk came outside, however, the morning went terribly wrong. A large wolf, bipedal for some reason, attacked the boy and bit down on his forearm.

"Theodore!" the others cried in shock. All four started to move, but Noah and Alvin held their brothers back.

"Stay here, lads; it's not safe," Noah ordered, recognizing the beast, "Al and I c'n handle this!" Noah summoned his staff and robes; Alvin changing into his monster form. The two charged down the street, Alvin attacking the monster like the Hulk to get it off of his brother. However, what neither of them saw coming was Theodore's sudden transformation shortly thereafter. The usually innocent chipmunk vanished; replaced by an angry, rebellious werewolf.

Alvin now had his hands full with two snarling beasts, albeit of vastly different sizes. Noah had seen enough, and knew there was only one way to cure the curse. He began chanting in Gaelic, eventually casting a spell on his newly transformed brother. Theodore blinked, then closed his eyes completely; holding his head as if to indicate a migraine. Finally, after a few seconds, his eyes opened again and he looked around as if lost.

"What happened…?" he asked openly. Noah grasped his shoulder.

"You probly won't b'lieve it, but ya were attacked an' changed into a werewolf," he explained, "You need to bite the other one, it's th' only way to break th' curse!" Theodore looked his brother in the eye.

"The massive growth of fur on my face is proof enough," he pointed out, "I'll see what I can do." Noah smiled as his unusually confident brother charged into battle. Alvin had managed to keep the original werewolf at bay so far, but Theodore needed to act quick. Sneaking up behind the werewolf while Alvin distracted it, the were-munk leapt in and bit down on the beast's forearm. It let out an ear-piercing howl and quickly withdrew from battle.

Slowly, as it backed away from the boys, the werewolf began to change back into an ordinary human. Theodore's bite, being from one cursed by the werewolf itself, had broken the original curse on the poor soul. Revealed in the beast's place was none other than the boys' new neighbour, Lawrence Talbot. He was, awkwardly, stark naked after his transformation.

"I must thank you for breaking my curse," he remarked, "Forgive me if I don't stick around." Talbot retreated to his house in haste, the boys left with a still-transformed Theodore to deal with. Noah paused as Austin and Simon ran over, considering what to do about his brother's predicament. He sighed just as Alvin arrived to complete the group.

"Since you weren't changed back, I suppose I'll do the same to you as I did to Alvin," he decided, "Hold still." His robes and staff already summoned, he began chanting in Gaelic immediately. While his physical appearance remained the same, Theodore could tell that something about him had changed. Noah was quick to explain what he had done.

"You can now use your werewolf form at will, but the full moon will still force a transformation," he explained, "You will, however, retain mental control." Theodore quickly gave a nod.

"Understood, Mr. Sorcerer," he promised, "Now, let's get to school before we're all late." The others gasped, having almost forgotten. Immediately, the five brothers hurried off towards school.


	4. Shadow

The day after the werewolf incident was a Saturday, and three of the five Seville brothers were busy. Noah attended a Mortal Kombat tournament, meanwhile Vinny and Theodore went grocery shopping for a few hours. Lastly, Dave dropped Austin off at his friend Danny's house on the way to work, as the two had scheduled a playdate. This left Alvin and Simon alone, so they entertained themselves by playing baseball at the park a couple blocks from their house.

Simon was, without a doubt, the best pitcher in the family. He knew how to throw special pitches- things like sliders and curves- that made hitting an arduous task. Alvin, widely considered the best hitter in the family, was having an off day that resulted in a .000 batting average. Simon laughed as his brother swung at a nasty slider with all his might. He would have missed even if he'd been using a tennis racket!

"What're you laughing at, four eyes?" Alvin growled, wiping the smile from his brother's face, "I'd love to see _you_ do better!" Simon's lips curled into an almost evil grin.

"Try me," he shot back, tossing Alvin the ball, "Throw me your best pitch." Alvin handed over the aluminum baseball bat the boys shared and retreated to the mound. While he was no kid Koufax, he had developed a respectable slider that rivaled Simon's own. Still, even Alvin's best offering could not overcome the bespectacled chipmunk's raw, jack-of-all-trades talent. With one swing of the bat, the ball went sailing over the field and across the street. Unfortunately, it crashed through a second-story window of an abandoned, victorian-style mansion.

"Oh nuts!" Simon's heart jumped to his throat as the glass shattered. Alvin glared at him, furious.

"Damnit, Simon!" he roared, "That was my best ball! Thanks a lot!" His genius brother frowned.

"I'm sorry, Al, it was an accident. Honest!" he promised, "Let's just go get it, okay? It shouldn't be a problem." Alvin's eyes widened in horror.

"Do you know what they say about house?" he questioned, shocked. Simon shook his head. "It's home to a vampire!" The blue-clad brother rolled his eyes.

"It is _not!_ " he scoffed, "Stop being a sissy. Let's go get the ball." Simon headed towards the mansion, but Alvin was too scared to follow. The former brother let out a sigh and continued the trek alone, soon arriving at the supposed vampire house. There was a fence around the front yard, with a gate separating the sidewalk from the walkway. It was rusted shut, so Simon jumped the metal structure before heading up to the door. Slowly, cautiously, he opened it and stepped inside. Alvin gasped in horror as the aged wood slammed shut behind his brother.

"Simon!"

* * *

Austin could not have been more excited as he was dropped off at the home of his best friend, Danny Fenton. The Fenton's house, if you could call it that, was actually a short, two-story high rise building, located near the downtown area. A giant, metal structure called 'The Emergency Ops Center' adorned the roof, and the basement was a ghost lab. These additions stemmed from Danny's parents being obsessive ghost hunters.

Danny himself was a fairly normal, raven-haired boy with blue eyes and a pale complexion. He was several months younger than Austin, but stood six inches taller due to the difference in species. The two had been friends since preschool, and shared a healthy love of video games. However, Danny's Nintendo 64 would be overshadowed by something else this time around.

As soon as his older sister let Austin into the house, Danny ran excitedly up to him. He wore a white jumpsuit with black boots, gloves, belt and collar, and it appeared something had been peeled off the chest. Austin could not follow fast enough as his friend dragged him towards the kitchen; his shorter legs struggling to keep up.

"Come on, I gotta show you something!" Danny exclaimed. The black- and orange-clad chipmunk knew immediately where they were going; his suspicions confirmed as they entered the ghost lab. Built into the far wall was an octagonal ring, with sliding, metal doors inside of it. The doors were painted with yellow and black, diagonal stripes, as if to indicate some kind of hazard. Danny pressed a button, and the doors opened to reveal a recess behind them.

"What is it?" Austin asked, confused. His raven-haired friend stepped over to the strange machine.

"It's supposed to be a portal to the Ghost Zone, but it's not turned on yet," Danny explained, "My parents have been building it for the last four years." Austin moved slowly towards the would-be portal, giving it a thorough once-over. Off to the side there were controls, and the wall beside it featured several gauges measuring strange units. He had just realized that their combined readings produced the number '666' when he stumbled on one of his own shoelaces.

"No, stop!" Danny could not react fast enough, his friend tumbling face-first into the portal. As the blonde chipmunk climbed to his feet, he instinctively tried to steady himself against one side of the machine. Unfortunately, his hand came to rest on two buttons labeled 'on' and 'off'. The former was pressed, activating the portal instantly. Danny could only watch as it came to life; his friend screaming in pain as he was, by all appearances, electrocuted.

Danny watched in horror as the ghost portal burst into flames, his friend unseen as the entire machine imploded. The terrified 8 year-old was thankful that it failed to bring the rest of the wall with it. His own safety aside, the boy examined the rubble from a distance but could not find a trace of his chipmunk friend. Suddenly, a circular portal surrounded by lightning appeared in front of the rubble; the Ghost Zone visible inside.

Danny was shocked to see Austin emerge from the portal, looking confident and with an entirely new appearance. While his fur color remained the same, his eyes were now a bright, glowing orange. He wore black jeans, black combat boots and a black muscle shirt, the last item under a black, gothic, leather vest with buckles on it, including one around his neck.

"That was really weird, man," Austin remarked, dusting himself off. Danny was quick to respond; curious about his friend's miraculous survival.

"What happened?" he asked, "All I saw was the portal implode. You just... disappeared." Austin looked his friend in the eye, giving a serious expression.

"There was a man, I think he called himself a… a phenom, whatever that is," the boy explained, "He gave me these powers. One of them is to create a portal, which I used to get back here." Danny's eyes widened.

"Super powers?" he responded, "Cool!" Austin frowned.

"Ghost powers, actually..." he admitted. Danny quickly went pale, his next words coming out nervously.

"Austin... I like your new powers, but… it's probably best if you go home," he warned, "My parents will probably try to kill you when they get back." Austin sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, they'll scream 'GHOST!' and I'll be ectoplasm in seconds," he agreed. He was quick to devise an excuse. "Tell your sister I got sick." Danny gave a nod.

"You know, we can still hang out at your place," he pointed out. Austin smiled.

"Of course," he promised. The two boys bumped fists. "See you later."

"See ya," Danny replied, smiling.

* * *

As he flew home whilst intangible, Austin noticed his eldest brother sitting alone in the park near their home. Curious, he touched down in a secluded spot, returned to his normal form and walked out to meet his red-clad sibling.

"Hey Al, what's up?" he asked, approaching the boy. Alvin wrung his hands nervously.

"We've got a bit of a problem…" he remarked, "Simon and I were playing baseball, and he hit my ball into the vampire house." Austin raised an eyebrow.

"FIrst off, it's _our_ ball," he corrected, "Second, what's the vampire house?" Alvin sighed; how was he the only one to have heard the rumors? The red-clad chipmunk pointed to the old, victorian house across the street.

"That house is abandoned, but it's rumored that a vampire lives there," he explained, "Simon didn't believe me, and tried to retrieve the ball. The last time I saw him, he walked inside and the front door slammed shut." Austin gasped, his eyes widening in shock.

"We have to save him!" he cried. Alvin stifled laughter.

"How exactly do you plan to beat a vampire?" he questioned. Austin answered by changing into his ghost form, thoroughly shocking his brother.

"Like this," he retorted, flying off towards the building. Phasing through the front door, he found himself in a dimly lit entryway. Following what he'd heard from Alvin, the half-ghost made his way upstairs and headed down the hall to the right. As he neared the room where the ball had supposedly landed, he felt an ominous presence ahead. Turning the corner, he was greeted by a scene out of his worst nightmares: Simon, appearing evil and possessed, tossing a baseball.

The bespectacled 8 year-old sat on a dark, demonic throne; his eyes a bloodthirsty red. He was clad in black jeans, sneakers, a navy blue shirt and a blue, leather jacket with black trim, elastic around the bottom, and hoodie-style pockets. Sharp fangs protruded from his mouth, and his fur was a darker, grayer color. By all appearances, this was not Simon Seville.

"What have you done to my brother?" Austin stumbled over the last word.

"He is my new vessel; the body I shall use to begin my reign of terror." Simon's voice was replaced by a deep tone with a slight accent of European nature.

"Not if I've got anything to say about it!" Austin leapt forward, but 'Simon' dodged by darting to his right. However, Austin had anticipated this move, knowing of vampires' superhuman speed. Thus, he had actually split himself into three copies, one moving forward, one moving left, and one moving right. The successful copy absorbed the other two as it overshadowed Simon; the vampire forcibly ejected from the 8 year-old's body.

"Damn you, ghost boy!" the vampire spat, "You'll pay for that!" Austin exited Simon's body, putting the bespectacled genius back in control. However, he still retained the traits of the vampire who had possessed him, turning the tide in the boys' favor.

"Not a chance, asshole," Simon shot back. The vampire bared his fangs and attacked, but Simon dodged just as quickly. The three combatants wound up in a game of cat and mouse; one which Austin quickly grew tired of. His patience lost, he used his powers to create two clouds of darkness which surrounded the vampire and bound him.

"Never mess with my family," the blonde growled. He grabbed the vampire by the neck and thrust him through the curtains, frying him in the bright sunlight. With his foe disintegrated, Austin closed the curtains and turned to find his bespectacled brother. Simon stepped out from a hiding spot that had spared him from the sun's now-harmful rays.

"So, how am I supposed to get home?" he asked. Austin smiled knowingly.

"I can make a cloud of darkness follow you and shield you from the sun," he promised. Simon grinned and picked his half-ghost crush up bridal style. Austin blushed as his arms instinctively wrapped around the vampire's neck.

"Shall we?" the bespectacled boy asked. Surprisingly, he received a peck on the cheek.

"We shall." Simon carried his love downstairs and out the door; the two instantly shrouded in a veil of darkness. Austin also made them invisible so they wouldn't draw attention. Alvin had, however, caught a glimpse of them, so he grabbed the baseball stuff and headed home. Soon, the three chipmunks were home, arriving just before Noah's carpool. He had, for the second straight year, scared away most of the competition.

The sole irish-born member of the family was instantly worried upon arrival, sensing two dark presences inside the house. Hurrying to his brothers' bedroom, he was shocked to see only Austin and Simon playing a video game. No dark creatures lurked in the closet, under either bed, or in the nearest bathroom. Could his instincts possibly be wrong?

Returning to his brothers' room, Noah caught the two lovebirds lying down for a nap. They were dressed exactly the same as they had been the night he'd walked in on them, save for Simon's glasses. Hearing some interesting conversation, the green-clad chipmunk slipped back into the hall to eavesdrop. He was not prepared, however, for what he'd hear from the two.

"You know, I still have to resist the urge to suck your blood," Simon pointed out. Austin rolled his eyes.

"I can go intangible at a moment's notice, and besides, you should be turned off by the taste of ectoplasm," he retorted. Simon gave a nod.

"Good point," he admitted. Noah couldn't restrain himself any longer, bursting into the room and catching the two young lovers by surprise.

"What th' heck are you talkin' about?" he demanded. Austin and Simon did not appear the least bit concerned.

"To put it simply, Noah, Austin has become half ghost, and I have become a vampire," Simon explained. Noah's eyes widened in shock.

"That's quite surprisin' ta hear," he sputtered, "I think it may be a good idea t' do with Si wha' I did with Al an' Theo." His brothers nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more," Austin replied. Simon was quick to chime in.

"Seconded," he added. Noah began one of his gaelic chants, casting a spell on Simon. The bespectacled chipmunk felt a strange sensation for a few moments, and then all was normal.

"Ya can now become a vampire at will, but ye won't burn in the sun or be affected by a crucifix," Noah announced, "Ya will, however, still be sensitive t' garlic." Simon gave a nod.

"I understand. Thanks, Noah," he responded. Noah smiled warmly.

"Glad I could help," he remarked, "Sleep well, you two."


	5. Darkness

The lives of the five Seville brothers were relatively quiet after they received their so-called superpowers at the age of eight. There were, however, many changes in their lives over the following decade, including the acquisition of licenses and cars. The boys also met the Miller girls, another set of chipmunk triplets who lived nearby. Alvin, Noah and Theodore wound up dating Charlene, Jeanette and Eleanor, respectively, by the end of 11th grade.

Austin and Simon, meanwhile, remained deeply in love and planned to marry around the age of 21. They would, however, have to nullify the former brother's adoption to make the union legal. In the meantime, Simon's bedwetting problem had grown unexpectedly worse, forcing the teen to wear his padding at all times. Alvin had also failed to outgrow his nighttime problem, but still retained full bladder control during the day.

On another note, Austin's friend Danny wound up having an accident of his own after his parents rebuilt the ghost portal. The raven-haired teen also received a set of ghost powers, but this time the portal remained intact and operational. His abilities were much different from those of his chipmunk friend, though, like ice as opposed to fire. Danny found love, too, entering into a relationship with his best friend, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, in 10th grade.

The six male teenagers were now a well-known group around town, always hanging out at the arcade, the movies, or each others' homes. With the exception of Danny, their powers were kept a secret, and used for nothing more than trivial conveniences. However, everything would change a few, short days before Austin and Simon's tenth anniversary.

* * *

A dark, powerful being stood outside the Ghost Zone's most infamous landmark. He looked up at the ominous, red castle with a callous gaze, and after a moment, walked slowly inside. At the end of the sole hallway stood a large sarcophagus, emblazoned with the black, green and red visage of an egyptian ghost. Dark energy materialized in the figure's hand, forming a key.

"Time for a test…" The key was inserted into an old-fashioned keyhole on the sarcophagus, and turned. As the massive coffin opened, the figure dissolved into shadow.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon in Los Angeles, and the six super-powered pals were all stuck at work for another couple of hours. Austin, the assistant manager of the local Gamestop, was overseeing his friend Danny as they ran the store together. Next door, Theodore was manning the kitchen of a Schlotzsky's/Cinnabon restaurant. Alvin was working the baseball department at the Sports Authority a few doors down, and Simon was on register at the discount bookstore beyond that. Last, but certainly not least, Noah was working at a magic shop down the street.

The peaceful afternoon was interrupted by the vibration of Danny's cellphone, which was stored in his pocket. Austin's keen ears picked up the muffled noise from the incoming call, so he shot his friend a knowing look.

"Don't answer it," he instructed. The sound stopped, but only for a few seconds. Austin looked around the store, and found it devoid of customers. "Alright, who is it?" Danny pulled the phone out, but the vibrations stopped before he could check the screen. However, the device notified him of two missed calls from the same number.

"My parents," he answered, giving his friend a look of dread. Austin let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. The phone began vibrating again.

"Answer it," the chipmunk teen ordered. Danny had the phone pressed to his ear in seconds. His eyes widened almost immediately, and then the call was over as quickly as it began.

"There's been a massive evacuation of the Ghost Zone, the likes of which has only happened once before," he explained, "Pariah Dark has escaped." Austin's already worried expression became one of horror, and moments later, one of determination. He vaulted the main counter and grabbed a plastic placard from below the register. Hanging it on the sole entrance to the store, he grabbed his keys and turned to Danny.

"Let's go get the others," he remarked. Danny nodded in agreement, following his friend out the door before it was locked behind them.

"By the way, we'll have to get to Vlad's old lab beneath the Mayor's mansion," he announced, "We need to keep the Ghost King from getting two ancient artifacts that will give him unlimited power: the Ring of Rage, and the Crown of Fire."

* * *

Within twenty minutes, the six teens were gathered near the Mayor's mansion to raid Vlad's old ghost lab. Noah handed his half-ghost brother a black backpack he had just enchanted.

"Alright, this bag will conceal the power of whatever's contained in it," he confirmed. Austin slung the bag over his shoulder and looked at Danny.

"Ready?" he asked. Danny gave a nod, and then the two went intangible and headed below ground. Arriving in Vlad's old lab, they began searching for the powerful, ancient artifacts. It seemed they would come up empty, however, until Danny found an ectoranium-lined safe hidden in the wall behind a large machine. He almost immediately cracked the combination, 623343, which corresponded to his mother's name, Maddie, on the keypad. Inside lay the artifacts, along with the infamous skeleton key.

"Package secure, we're go for teleport," Austin announced via telepathy. Noah was quick to respond.

"Roger; movin' on yer mark." Austin turned to Danny for advice.

"Where do you think he is?" he asked. Danny paused for a moment in thought.

"Well, past experience says the Casper High football field, but that's too obvious," he answered, "Chances are he's still in his castle, waiting for us." Austin nodded and contacted his brother.

"Pariah's Keep, Noah. Let's rock!" The six teens instantly teleported to the old, red castle in the Ghost Zone where the Pariah Dark had long slept. The Ghost King's armies had been defeated in his previous battle with Danny, so now the imposing structure sat undefended. Changing into their various special forms, the six teens prepared a strategy.

"Our best plan of attack is to force him back into the sarcophagus," Danny remarked, "It's almost impossible to defeat him any other way." Noah gave a reluctant nod.

"As much as I hate t' admit it, he's right," he agreed, "Ev'n as a group, it'll be tough t' match th' Ghost King's power." There were no objections.

"Alright, let's move," Austin concluded, grasping the enchanted bag. The six heroes headed inside, and found Pariah waiting for them in the main hall. The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep stood at the end of the long walkway, left carelessly open by its former occupant.

"So, the ghost boy returns…" the giant growled. Danny glared at his old foe.

"Yeah, and I brought a few friends!" he retorted. Skipping any further banter, the teens attacked full force. While the others distracted Pariah, Simon and Theodore darted behind him. Then, at the same time, the two used their superhuman strength to knock the giant's legs out from under him. Meanwhile, Alvin summoned a giant hammer and aided their efforts with a massive blow to the Ghost King's face. Their gargantuan foe slammed into the ground, making a crater.

"Danny, Noah, now!" Austin roared. The sorcerer and half-ghosts unleashed the most powerful energy beams they could muster. There was a massive explosion, and for a moment all was white. As the smoke cleared, however, Pariah could be seen on his feet, smiling arrogantly.

"Is that all you can muster?" he taunted, "Let me give you a taste of real power!" The triplets were blasted into the walls and knocked out cold. Noah tried to counter the Ghost King's next energy beam, but was overwhelmed and joined his brothers in unconsciousness. Finally, the gargantuan ghost took aim at Austin, but the teen vanished from sight.

"Looks like it's just me and you, child," Pariah toyed. Danny glared at the supposed king.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he retorted, "Guys, hyper mode!" A ring appeared around Danny, much like the start of his usual form swap. This time, however, the white areas on his motocross outfit began to glow a faint blue. At the same time, Noah revealed that he had feigned being knocked out to lure Pariah into a faux sense of complacence. In a burst of light, his green, white-trimmed robes turned black with green-trim, his staff glowing with power. Lastly, Austin appeared out of thin air, his arms now ablaze as his eyes glowed bright orange with energy.

"Let's crank it up!" Noah exclaimed. The three remaining teens once again unleashed their most powerful attacks, overwhelming Pariah's own ecto-energy beams. This time it was the Ghost King who found himself blasted into a wall, but still he climbed to his feet. At the same time, the massive use of energy forced the teens out of their hyper forms.

"All that power, it's a burden, isn't it?" Pariah taunted. Another barrage left the trio sprawled out on the ground, unable to stand. Austin reached for the bag as Pariah basked in what he felt was certain victory. Reaching inside, the half-ghost teen slipped on the Ring of Rage before grabbing the Crown of Fire. He knew it was likely the power would be too much for him, but it was their only hope. Pulling the crown out of the bag, he turned to his foe and put it on.

The Ghost King was, for a moment, frozen in both shock and horror. However, his confident smirk returned when Austin grasped his head and then vanished from sight again. Clearly, he was not able to control the artifacts' limitless power. Just as he began to decide who he would finish off first, a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of him.

 _GONG!_

Pariah whirled around, turning to see a dark figure in a long coat and a flat-brimmed cowboy hat. After a moment, the Ghost King took a step back as he realized just who and what he was looking at. Austin smirked in the hat's shadow, and suddenly unleashed powerful lightning bolts from his hands. His foe weakened further, the new Lord of Darkness called forth shadows that ensnared the gargantuan ghost before him.

"Rest… in… peace!" he boomed. Pariah was forced back into the sarcophagus, which Austin quickly shut. Simon and Theodore recovered just in time to help hold it shut, meanwhile Alvin grabbed the skeleton key from the bag. As the others held the writhing Ghost King at bay, the red-clad teen used the key to seal the giant's fate.

With the battle won, Austin attempted to remove the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. The latter had become the hat he now wore, and the former had become a dark, worn silver. Both of the artifacts came off easily, but failed to change back to normal.

"I sense that th' artifacts have bonded to ya," Noah spoke up, "It seems they choose an owner an' remain until said person's defeat." Austin gave a nod and put the two items back on.

"Can we go home now?" Alvin interrupted. Simon glared at his eldest sibling, annoyed by the teen's immaturity.

"You know, he's got a point," Theodore admitted, "We've got to start herding ghosts back through the Fenton Portal." Danny shook his head.

"Most should come back home on their own; they did last time," he corrected. Austin let out a sigh; his cheeks flushing as he spoke.

"Well, I second Alvin's motion anyway," he interjected, "Usual reason…" Noah rolled his eyes and used his sorcerers senses to see if Alvin or Simon were also in need of a change. Smiling, the green-clad sorcerer snapped his fingers and caused the two gay brothers to jump in shock. Coincidentally, they wound up next to each other, blushing profusely.

"T-Thanks, Noah," Simon sputtered, embarrassed. Austin could not find his voice. Smiling at the couple, the green-clad sorcerer proceeded to teleport the group to back to Los Angeles. By this time it was night out, and the city was settling down as the numerous ghosts returned home. Danny bade his friends farewell and returned to FentonWorks, meanwhile the five, chipmunk brothers headed to their house in the suburbs.

All five teens were quick to prepare for bed, fighting over two bathrooms as usual. While their green-clad brothers headed straight to bed, the three, diapered boys stayed up late playing video games. After a few hours, however, a sleepless Noah had had enough. Climbing out of bed, the sleepy teen headed down the hall in just a t-shirt and briefs. Arriving in his brothers' room, he was surprised to find all three gamers sound asleep.

The crinkly trio had been lying together on the floor, pillows propped up behind them. The title screen of Mario Kart Wii was playing in a loop; the volume at an obnoxious level. Sighing, Noah turned off the TV and the Wii before turning to his brothers. Using magic, he slid the pillows beneath their heads, put their controllers away and draped a large blanket over them. He then turned to leave, but stopped for a moment, looking at Austin and Simon.

Smiling warmly, he used his magic to prod the two forward, so they wound up closer together. Austin wrapped his arms around Simon in his sleep, nuzzling into the teen's warm chest. The bespectacled chipmunk nuzzled back, wrapping his longer, stronger arms around his childish mate. One hand rested on the orange-clad teen's padding, as was commonplace by now. At this point, Noah noticed Alvin snuggle up to his adopted brother's backside, which only widened the orange-clad teen's smile. Taking one, final glance back, Noah felt new warmth in his heart.

"Sweet dreams, crinklebutts."


End file.
